25 años después
by Fox McCloude
Summary: Dos décadas y media han transcurrido desde que Ash iniciara sus aventuras como entrenador Pokémon. Como campeón de Kanto, felizmente casado con su amiga de la infancia, y con dos dulces hijos que desean seguir sus pasos, ya no hay mucho más que pueda pedirle a la vida. Escrito para el Día 3 de la Semana PokéShipping 2019, tema: "Final del anime".


**25 años después**

**Por Fox McCloude.**

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

_**Región Kanto, Meseta Índigo…**_

Dos décadas y media. Ese era el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que un niño de diez años partió desde Pueblo Paleta con un Pikachu desobediente en busca de sus sueños, hacia una gran aventura. Una aventura que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, y de cuánto había crecido, estaba muy lejos de llegar a su final.

Aunque ahora, se estaba tomando un pequeño receso para dedicarse a otra parte importante de su vida: su familia.

\- Uff, quién diría que ser Campeón Regional implicaría tanto papeleo. – dijo al detenerse frente al edificio de apartamentos.

\- Pikachu. – asintió su compañero sobre su hombro.

\- Bueno, hogar dulce hogar. – dijo Ash de nuevo, estirando un poco los brazos. – No hagamos mucho ruido por si todavía siguen dormidos.

Después de una larga carrera como entrenador, de participar en no menos de siete ligas regionales, ganar dos de ellas sin haber cumplido la mayoría de edad, pasar una temporada como Cerebro de la Frontera de Batalla de Kanto, y eventualmente ascender en los rankings para desafiar al Alto Mando y coronarse Campeón regional, había muy pocos desafíos que a Ash Ketchum le faltara superar. De hecho, solo le faltaba ganar en la Liga Mundial de Maestros Pokémon para coronarse como el Maestro Pokémon número uno del mundo entero, pero había mucho tiempo de sobra para eso.

Aparte, ser el Campeón regional ya le daba muchas responsabilidades, por lo cual ya no podía permitirse participar en las competencias tan libremente como cuando era niño. No todo era gloria del triunfo, reconocimiento de las masas y enfrentar a oponentes fuertes, también había trabajo, compromisos de eventos, papeleos y otras cosas no tan agradables. Pero aunque no siempre fuera fácil lidiar con esos gajes del oficio, siempre valía la pena.

Al salir del ascensor, caminó hacia la entrada y deslizó la llave para ingresar al apartamento. A lo largo de su carrera había amasado suficiente dinero para comprarse su propio lugar; un penthouse en el edificio más elegante de la Meseta Índigo, y el hogar perfecto para disfrutar de su vida matrimonial y paternal.

Todas las luces estaban apagadas, así que como imaginó, su esposa e hijo debían estar dormidos. Su hija estaba ahora pasando el rato en casa de la abuela, y podrían verla muy pronto. Después de todo, pasado mañana era un día importante, y por eso había venido.

\- Un bocadillo nocturno antes de ir a la cama. – dijo mientras abría la nevera.

Ash se preparó un enorme sándwich con lo que encontró en la nevera, y abrió unas latas de comida Pokémon para Pikachu. El ratón eléctrico también comió con muchas ganas, y tras acabarlo, los dos se dirigieron hacia uno de los dormitorios con mucho sigilo.

Al abrir con cuidado la puerta, pudo ver la silueta de su esposa dormida en la cama. La estancia estaba tan silenciosa que podía escuchar su respiración, pausada y relajada. Ella no lo esperaba hasta mañana, así que se llevaría una grata sorpresa.

\- Shhh. – le susurró a Pikachu mientras se acercaba a la cama, quitándose los zapatos. Con mucho cuidado, se aproximó al rostro de ella, y apartando un par de mechones de pelo naranja que le estorbaban, la besó suavemente.

\- Hmm… ¿hmm?

Ash pudo sentir como Misty se movía en respuesta, y a los pocos segundos las manos de ella lo agarraron por detrás de la cabeza para atraerlo, al tiempo que ambos se acomodaban un poco hasta quedar en posición sentada. Luego de unos segundos, se separaron para poder respirar.

\- ¿Ash? Creí que vendrías mañana.

\- Sorpresa, salí unas horas temprano. – le dijo. – Ritchie ofreció cubrirme, no hubiera terminado ese papeleo a tiempo. Le quedé a deber un favor por esto.

\- Típico de ti. – rio Misty, dándole un toquecito en la frente con los dedos. – Pero me alegra que hayas venido, sabes que siempre te extraño.

\- Y yo a ustedes.- dijo él, cogiendo las cobijas para cubrirlos a ambos. – Además, no hay forma de que fuera a perderme el día que mi hijo va a conseguir su primer Pokémon.

\- Haze estará encantado por eso. – replicó Misty, abrazándose de él.

Entretanto, Pikachu fue a acomodarse entre los dos. Salvo en las noches cuando Ash y Misty decidieran… intimar como pareja, era agradable estar juntos allí. Después de todo, él también era parte de la familia. Una familia que había crecido con los años, y posiblemente seguiría creciendo.

* * *

_**A la mañana siguiente…**_

\- ¡PAPÁAAAAA!

\- ¡Hola, futuro campeón, jajajajaja!

Después de ponerse de pie y preparar el desayuno, Misty se fue a despertar a su hijo, y en cuanto este llegó al comedor, su primera reacción fue abalanzarse sobre Ash para darle un fuerte abrazo. Claramente estaba tan feliz como Misty de ver que había venido antes de lo que esperaban, y la sorpresa que les dio había sido bien recibida.

Ahora estaban desayunando los tres juntos. Viniendo de padres con un gran apetito, Haze era igual que Ash y Misty, y las competencias por quién era capaz de comer más o terminarse el suyo más rápido no eran infrecuentes en la mesa de los Ketchum.

\- ¡Jaja, y yo vuelvo a ganar! ¡Gracias por la comida! – exclamó Misty al terminar de bajarse la leche casi de un solo trago.

\- Ah cielos. – dijo Ash. – Hijo, hay que esforzarnos más, no podemos permitir que tu mamá nos haga quedar mal.

\- No me culpes, la comida de mamá es tan buena que a veces me distraigo. – replicó el chico.

Ash se rio ante el comentario. Si supiera, Haze ni se imaginaba que Misty no siempre había sido la gran cocinera que era ahora. Por supuesto, tuvo mucha ayuda de la madre de Ash y varios de sus otros amigos que tenían experiencia en esa área, y aunque le llevó tiempo y muchos tropiezos, eventualmente lo consiguió.

\- Pero fuera de eso, ¿ya estás listo, Haze? – preguntó Ash. – Mañana por fin es tu gran día. ¿Ya decidiste cuál Pokémon vas a elegir?

\- Oh sí. – dijo el chico. – Ashei no podrá seguir restregándome en la cara ir delante de mí. Ya por fin podré tener mi propio Pokémon para empezar como entrenador.

\- Todavía te lleva mucha ventaja. – intervino Misty. – Dos años y dos torneos de la Liga Pokémon bajo su cinturón no son cosa despreciable. Tendrás que esforzarte mucho para alcanzarla.

\- No quiero que sea de otro modo. ¡Ya lo van a ver, yo seré el próximo Campeón de Kanto!

La familia se rio, y mientras el chico corría hacia su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, sus padres se quedaron en la sala, observando con nostalgia las fotografías que llenaban las repisas, el mayor indicativo de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido.

Había varias de sus primeros viajes por Kanto y Johto, cuando eran niños, y de los campeonatos que Ash había ganado. Estaba también la de su boda, el nacimiento de su primera hija, Ashei, y dos años después el de Haze. A partir de ahí se les veía cómo iban creciendo, hasta llegar a una donde estaban los cuatro juntos enfrente de su casa en Pueblo Paleta.

Ashei era la más alta entre los dos, igual como Misty lo había sido a esa edad. Su rostro era la viva imagen de su madre, con el mismo tono de piel y ojos aguamarina, pero había heredado el cabello negro de Ash, y su costumbre de usar gorra. Su pelo estaba amarrado en una coleta por detrás que le caía un poco por debajo de los hombros, a diferencia de la de lado que se hacía Misty a esa edad. Sonriendo a la cámara cargaba en sus brazos a un pequeño Charmander, cría del Charizard de Ash, y que ya había alcanzado recientemente su etapa final.

Haze, por otra parte, había sacado mucho más del lado de su padre, pues tenía la tez más bronceada, los mismos ojos cafés y las marcas de nacimiento en forma de Z en sus mejillas igual que Ash. Su pelo era un tono entre el castaño rojizo de Delia y el rojo naranja de Misty, enmarcado de una manera muy similar al de su abuela, incluso con un pelito rebelde levantado en medio, pero mucho más corto. En la fotografía, veía de reojo a su hermana mayor fulminándola con la mirada, con un ligero toque de envidia en sus ojos.

\- Cómo vuela el tiempo, qué rápido crecen. – comentó Ash.

\- Lo sé. – asintió Misty. – No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado dos años desde que Ashei salió por primera vez. Y mañana por fin Haze podrá hacer lo mismo.

\- Hmm, ¿y eso te preocupa? – preguntó Ash. – ¿No te sentirás muy sola sin ellos?

\- ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? – respondió ella, dándose la vuelta para encararlo. – Si tú estás aquí nunca me siento sola.

Los dos se sonrieron uno al otro, antes de darse un dulce beso. La razón por la cual Ash no tenía tanta prisa en participar en la Liga de Maestros Pokémon era porque, con el tiempo, había descubierto que había cosas más valiosas que su carrera de entrenador. Y una de ellas, por supuesto, fue contraer matrimonio con su amiga de la infancia y formar una familia con ella, algo que aunque le trajo nuevas responsabilidades, también le trajo grandes alegrías.

Antes de casarse, Ash había tenido algunas dudas. Primero, aunque realmente amaba mucho a Misty, le preocupaba dejar a su madre sola si ambos decidían irse a vivir a su propio lugar para tener a su familia. Delia le aseguró que no tenía de qué preocuparse, ya que tenía amigos como el Profesor Oak allá, y aunque él se fuera a vivir otra parte su corazón siempre estaría allí en Pueblo Paleta, y ella lo único que le importaba era que él fuese feliz. Aun así, los dos siempre iban a visitarla siempre que podían, y le alegraba ver que a pesar de los años siguiera tan animada como siempre.

Habiendo tenido a su padre ausente durante prácticamente toda su vida, Ash se propuso que no permitiría que su carrera se interpusiera en su vida familiar. Por tanto, quería estar allí en cada momento importante de la vida de sus hijos, estar al tanto de sus avatares para celebrar sus victorias, animarlos en sus derrotas para que volvieran a levantarse y formarlos para ser personas de bien. Ellos habían elegido tomar el mismo sendero que él como vocación en la vida, y aunque ahora decidieran caminarlo por su cuenta, él los guiaría cuando lo necesitaran.

Y eso incluía, obviamente, acompañarlos el día que ambos eligieran a su Pokémon inicial para comenzar su viaje como entrenadores.

_***¡RING, RING, RING! ¡LLAMADA DEL GIMNASIO CERULEAN!***_

El repique del teléfono celular de Misty los obligó a interrumpir su beso. La mujer lo levantó y pulsó el botón de contestar al instante.

\- ¿Hola? Ah, hola Dorian, ¿cómo está todo en el…? – De pronto su expresión se quedó congelada, sus pupilas se contrajeron y de pronto adoptó una cara de total shock. – ¡¿Lily hizo QUÉ?! ¡Pero eso es…! Sí, sí, entiendo. Sí, voy para allá enseguida. Nos vemos.

Al terminar la llamada, se llevó una mano a la frente y movió la cabeza negativamente.

\- ¿Malas noticias? – preguntó Ash con algo de preocupación.

\- Nada de lo que debas preocuparte. – dijo Misty, tratando de tranquilizarlo. – Pero creo que no podré ir con ustedes a Pueblo Paleta. Me necesitan en Cerulean de urgencia, y tengo que ir pero ya.

\- ¿Tiene que ser ahora? ¿No puedes pedírselo a alguien más, a tus hermanas tal vez?

\- Lo lamento. – se disculpó Misty con algo de pesadez. – Esto no es un simple papeleo que puedes pedirle a alguien más que haga por ti. Tengo que ir.

Ash suspiró. Llevaban mucho tiempo planeando esa visita a Pueblo Paleta, y lo ideal era que pudiese ir toda la familia. Pero él sabía que si Misty había dicho que no podía ignorar esa llamada, era porque no podía hacerlo. Igual como no pudo hacerlo el día que tuvieron que separarse, no lo haría por gusto, sino por responsabilidad.

\- Entiendo. Lo que sea que tengas que hacer, ve y hazlo. – dijo Ash. – Yo acompañaré a Haze por los dos.

\- Cuento contigo, cuida bien de él. – le advirtió Misty, antes de darle otro pequeño beso, e irse hacia su dormitorio.

Ash entretanto se sentó en el sillón de la sala. Como siempre, la ley de Murphy siempre atacaba cuando menos lo necesitaban, y la reunión familiar de los Ketchum iba a quedarse sin un miembro. Pero bueno, si ese iba a ser el caso, a él le tocaba suplir a Misty y a la vez hacer su parte.

No iba a permitir que el gran día de su hijo se fuera a arruinar por una tontería como esa.

* * *

_**Más tarde**_…

Sobra decir que Haze no estaba nada feliz por saber que su madre no los podría acompañar a Pueblo Paleta, ni para verlo partir por primera vez. Para compensar por eso, Ash ofreció dejarle que montara uno de sus Pokémon él solo. Una de las ventajas de viajar de ese modo era ahorrarse mucho tiempo, pues solamente tardaban unas horas desde Índigo en lugar de hacer una semana de caminata.

En aquel momento, Ash iba volando sobre la espalda de Charizard, mientras que Haze estaba sobre la de Pidgeot. Justo cuando iban pasando sobre la pradera boscosa de la Ruta 1 llegando a Pueblo Paleta, una parvada de Pidgeys y Pidgeottos se les acercó, y empezaron a hacer una serie de piruetas y rizos por todo el lugar junto con ellos, como para darle la bienvenida.

Al poco rato, el propio Pidgeot también se les unió, y el hijo menor de los Ketchum lo estaba gozando de lo lindo.

\- ¡YUJUUUUUUUUUU! ¡SÍIIIIIII! ¡Mira esto, papá, sin manos!

\- ¡Cuidado con eso, Haze! – le advertía Ash.

Aun así, Ash sabía perfectamente que ninguno de sus Pokémon se atrevería a lastimar o a poner en peligro a sus hijos. Conocían sus límites, después de todo. Y viendo que estaba emocionado por el prospecto de iniciar pronto su viaje Pokémon, tenía derecho a divertirse.

Después de un rato, la parvada finalmente se marchó por su lado, y ellos continuaron hacia su destino. Después de atravesar el sendero que llevaba hacia la entrada de Pueblo Paleta, se dirigieron hacia el sur, donde estaba la casa original de los Ketchum. Y que a pesar de haberse mudado de ella hacía años, para él seguía siendo su hogar.

Y en la entrada, ya había una silueta femenina agitando los brazos para recibirlos. Ahí se encontraba Ashei, esperándolos.

\- ¡Abuelita, ya están aquí! – escucharon que gritaba hacia la casa.

A los pocos segundos, Pidgeot y Charizard aterrizaron, permitiéndoles a Haze y Ash desmontarse. La hija mayor de los Ketchum corrió para recibirlos, primero agarrando por el cuello a su hermano y dándole unos pequeños coscorrones.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Cómo está mi hermanito favorito?

\- ¡Ay! ¡Ya basta, suéltame! – exclamó Haze. – ¡Además soy tu único hermano!

\- Ashei, ya basta. – dijo Ash. De inmediato la muchacha de doce años, pronta a cumplir los trece, volteó para darle un gran abrazo a su papá.

\- ¡Papi, cómo te extrañé! – exclamó.

\- Y yo a ustedes. Hey, ¿estás más alta? – preguntó Ash al darse cuenta de algo.

\- ¿Lo notaste? Crecí un poco este último verano, ¿qué tal? – dijo dándose una vuelta y posando. – A este paso los dejaré atrás a ti y a mamá.

\- Eso veo. – dijo Ash, y justo en ese instante se percató de otra cosa. – Sin embargo, ¿qué significa eso, jovencita?

El atuendo de la muchacha recordaba bastante al estilo que Ash había usado cuando inició su viaje por primera vez: una gorra roja y blanca, un chaleco abierto de tela vaquera bajo el cual había una blusa roja que dejaba ver ligeramente el ombligo, pantalones a juego y hasta unos zapatos de correr negros, un poco más actualizados que los que él usó.

Sin embargo… Ash estaba señalando a lo que había en el muslo izquierdo de Ashei. O más concretamente, a lo que NO había.

\- ¿Vas a seguir rompiendo pantalones? – le reclamó. – Ya es el tercer par que le arrancas la pierna entera.

\- Ah vamos, papá. Por lo menos esta vez no hice el corte tan abajo. – dijo Ashei. – Y los shorts que usaba mamá eran todavía más cortos, ¿de qué te quejas?

\- Ahí sí te agarró, papá. – dijo Haze estando de acuerdo. – A ti te gustaba mirarlos, ¿no?

Ash quiso protestar, pero para bien o para mal, sus hijos tenían razón en ambas cosas. Pero una cosa era que a él le gustara mirarle los shorts a su futura esposa (aunque en ese entonces no supiera que lo sería), y otra muy distinta que su hija de doce años anduviera por allí con una pierna totalmente al aire.

\- No tiene caso discutir, Ash. – intervino otra voz. – Son tus hijos después de todo, deberías acostumbrarte a que hagan lo que quieren. Tú también eras así, ¿recuerdas?

Ash se volteó para ver la puerta de entrada recién abierta, y sonrió al ver a su mamá. Pese a estar a mitad de sus cincuentas, Delia Ketchum apenas lucía como si acabara de rebasar los cuarenta. Nadie creería que ya era lo bastante mayor para ser abuela de dos nietos mayores de diez años, especialmente con lo alegre y radiante que se veía.

\- ¡Abuelita! – exclamó Haze, saltando para abrazarla.

\- Hola, cariño. – saludó ella, devolviéndole el abrazo. – Tu cuarto ya está listo como te gusta.

\- ¡Super, allá voy! – exclamó echándose a correr adentro de la casa. – ¡A que no me ganas a subir, Ash Junior!

\- ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así?! – exclamó Ashei, corriendo detrás de él.

Mientras los niños gritaban y corrían escaleras arriba, y tras unos quejidos que seguramente eran de Mimey porque acababa de trapear el piso y se lo ensuciaron de nuevo, Ash y Delia se soltaron a reírse, antes de mirarse uno a la otra con nostalgia, antes que la mujer le diera a su hijo la bienvenida habitual.

\- Bienvenido a casa, Ash. ¿Misty no vino con ustedes?

\- Tuvo una emergencia en el Gimnasio Cerulean, así que no pudo acompañarnos. Una lástima, ella también quería estar aquí para despedir a Haze.

\- Bueno, siempre podemos enviarle las fotografías. – dijo Delia, sacando su teléfono. – Imagino que estarán muriéndose de hambre luego de volar desde Índigo, ¿no?

\- Oh sí. – dijo Ash. – Fue un viaje muy largo.

\- Bien, tienen suerte porque hoy tendremos una cena especial. Estaremos celebrando el día antes de que Haze inicie su viaje como entrenador Pokémon.

Ash y Pikachu sonrieron con muchas ganas. Entretanto, Pidgeot y Charizard se fueron al rancho de Oak para reunirse con sus demás colegas, mientras su entrenador se ponía al tanto con su madre de las últimas noticias, y empezaban a preparar la mesa para su cena familiar.

En efecto, los Ketchum tenían mucho qué celebrar aquel día.

* * *

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Luego de levantarse temprano y de un buen desayuno, Ash y sus dos hijos se dirigieron hacia el Laboratorio Oak. Delia entretanto se quedó en casa preparando los últimos detalles para la partida de su nieto.

Todo el camino, los dos hermanos se la pasaron picándose uno a la otra, Ashei diciéndole a Haze que tendría mucho qué recorrer si quería alcanzarla, y él respondiéndole que no se daría cuenta cuándo la alcanzó sino hasta que ya la hubiera rebasado.

\- Ya te llevo dos años de ventaja, hermanito, vas a tener que esforzarte mucho si quieres ponerte a mi nivel.

\- Entre mayor es la valla, mejor es la recompensa. Si fuera muy fácil, no sería tan satisfactorio.

Ash no podía evitar sonreír al verlos tan motivados, y tenía la certeza de que eso les ayudaría mucho en el futuro. Los dos habían heredado esa competitividad de ambos lados, y realmente les recordaban mucho a él y Misty durante sus viajes como novatos.

Aunque en ese entonces era más porque él quería impresionarla, a pesar de que ella siguiera tratándolo como un niño hasta que él le mostrara cuánto había mejorado.

\- Vaya, vaya. ¿Los Ketchum llegando primeros el día de entrega? Nunca creí que vería ese día.

\- Buenos días, Gary. ¿O debería llamarte, Profesor Oak? – replicó Ash.

En la entrada les estaba esperando un hombre de pelo castaño en punta, vestido con una bata de laboratorio. Gary Oak, el otrora rival de Ash, que eligió el camino de volverse investigador Pokémon y seguir los pasos de su abuelo. De hecho, luego de que el viejo Samuel Oak finalmente decidió jubilarse, su nieto se hizo cargo del laboratorio, incluyendo el deber de entregarles su Pokémon inicial a los nuevos entrenadores de Pueblo Paleta.

\- Buenos días, Profesor. – saludó Haze. – Oiga, ¿a qué se refiere con eso de llegar primeros?

\- Ah, ¿papá no te los contó? – intervino Ashei. – ¿No te dijo que en su primer día se quedó dormido y llegó tarde a la entrega de los Pokémon?

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Haze, sorprendido. – Nunca me contaste eso, papá.

\- Se suponía que te lo contaría hoy. – dijo Ashei. – A mí me contó la historia cuando salí el primer día. Eso explica por qué su primer Pokémon fue un Pikachu y no uno de los iniciales tradicionales.

\- Sí, y estaba planeando contártela también… si ALGUIEN no se me hubiera adelantado. – dijo Ash, mirando con ojos en rendijas a su viejo rival. – ¿No es así, Gary?

\- Jeje, disculpa, pero es que uno no puede olvidar su primer día como entrenador. – dijo Gary. – Y menos cuando su primer Pokémon resulta ser un pequeño Pikachu que no hace nada de lo que le dices.

\- Pikachu. – Esta vez, fue Pikachu el que desvió la mirada avergonzado. No le gustaba que le recordasen ese primer día, ni esa actitud de la que tampoco se sentía orgulloso.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Pikachu no te obedecía? – preguntó Haze, claramente incrédulo.

\- Oh sí, deberían haberlo visto. – dijo Gary. – Uno nunca se imaginaría que esos dos crecerían para convertirse en el dúo de entrenador y Pokémon número uno de todo Kanto, ¿no es así, Ash?

\- ¿Vas a seguir revelándoles nuestra historia, o me dejarás que la cuente yo? – dijo Ash. – Soy su padre, se supone que sea yo el que se los cuente. Es menos embarazoso así.

\- Ah, vamos, conociéndote, seguro omitirías los detalles más jugosos. – dijo Gary. – Como por ejemplo, que rompiste tu despertador por accidente durante la noche y por eso no te levantaste a tiempo.

Los dos hermanos miraron a su padre inquisitivamente, y este se ruborizó. En efecto, había omitido ese "pequeñísimo" detalle cuando le contó el relato a Ashei, que le dirigió una mirada acusadora. Haze no se veía menos sorprendido.

\- Se… me debió pasar. – se excusó, riéndose nerviosamente. – Ya de eso hace mucho tiempo, después de todo.

A pesar de que era nostálgico recordar sus inicios como entrenador, todavía le resultaba embarazoso hablar de la mañana de ese primer día. Quedarse dormido por haber roto el despertador, salir en pijamas a recoger el primer Pokémon, y que tu rival se regodeara en tu cara de que llegó antes que tú, definitivamente nada de eso pegaba bien con el Campeón regional, si bien eso permanecía dentro del círculo de amigos y allegados de Ash. Y para bien o para mal, así se quedaría.

\- Bueno, a lo que veníamos. – dijo Haze. – Usted tiene algo para mí, ¿no es así, Profesor?

\- Por supuesto, adelante. Tienes suerte, a diferencia de tu padre, eres el primero el día de hoy.

Ash le echó una mirada fulminante por un segundo a Gary. Por lo visto, algunas cosas nunca cambiarían. De nuevo, tampoco él quería que fuese así. Si sus hijos tenían un mejor inicio que él, entonces podrían potencialmente superarlo en sus logros a esa edad. Ese era un buen primer paso.

…

Ya adentro del laboratorio, Haze se encontró frente a frente con las tres Pokébolas, cada una marcada con un símbolo específico: una hoja verde, una llama roja, y una gota de agua azul. Eso ya dejaba claro quién estaba dentro de cada una, y Haze observaba detenidamente.

\- Tómate tu tiempo para decidir, no hay ninguna prisa. – dijo Gary.

\- Deberías elegir a Charmander. – dijo Ashei. – Yo lo hice, y mira lo bien que me ha ido. Aunque Squirtle tampoco sería una mala opción. Con eso podrías tener una ventaja contra mí algún día, si entrenas bien.

\- Ya lo había decidido desde hace tiempo. – dijo Haze, alargando la mano. – Y esta es mi elección.

Cogió la Pokébola con la hoja verde y la activó para dejar salir a su ocupante. El Bulbasaur se materializó sobre la mesa y abriendo los ojos observó a su nuevo entrenador.

\- Así que Bulbasaur. – dijo Gary. – ¿Alguna razón en particular?

\- Mi hermana inició con Charmander. Si yo inicio con Bulbasaur, algún día podremos enfrentar nuestros iniciales cara a cara. – dijo Haze. – Será mucho más dulce si puedo ganarle con desventaja de tipo.

\- ¿Oh, no has empezado tu viaje y ya me estás desafiando? – dijo Ashei. – Te recuerdo que mi Charmander, que ahora es Charizard, heredó los genes del Charizard de papá, y ya sabes lo fuerte que es. No te va a ser tan sencillo enfrentarte al mío con desventaja.

\- ¿Y quién dijo que lo quiero así, hermana? – replicó Haze. – Como dije antes, a mayor reto, mayor recompensa. Nada como un desafío autoimpuesto para mejorarse uno mismo.

Por un momento, los dos adultos y el Pikachu podrían haber jurado que vieron volar chispas entre los dos hermanos. Casi como las que ocasionalmente volaban entre ellos dos cuando estaban en esa edad. Un poco más y podrían incluso prenderse en llamas.

\- Muy bien, ya eso queda resuelto. – dijo Gary. – Ahora, lo esencial para cualquier entrenador principiante: tu Pokédex y tus Pokébolas.

Haze recibió el dispositivo, que tenía cierto aspecto de teléfono plegable de pantalla táctil. Al abrirlo, este se encendió automáticamente.

\- **Esta unidad Pokédex está programada por el Profesor Gary Oak. – **dijo al tomar vida. – **Por favor, presione la pantalla táctil para reconocimiento de huella digital y diga su nombre en voz alta.**

\- Haze Ketchum. – dijo mientras pulsaba con el dedo índice la pantalla. El Pokédex emitió unos ruiditos mientras una barra de carga se llenaba en la pantalla, antes de aparecer en un icono de "OK".

\- **Haze Ketchum, identificación confirmada, número 081019.**

Al terminar con el registro, Haze apuntó con el dispositivo hacia su Pokémon inicial, y pulsó el botón para escanearlo.

\- **Bulbasaur, el Pokémon semilla, un inicial tipo Hierba y Veneno nativo de la región Kanto. Un gran bulbo crece en su espalda desde su nacimiento, y a fechas de hoy en día los científicos siguen debatiéndose si Bulbasaur es una planta o un animal. Este Bulbasaur es macho y conoce los movimientos Embestida, Látigo Cepa y Hojas Navaja.**

\- Grandioso. – dijo Haze, cerrando el dispositivo y acercándose a su Pokémon. – ¿Cómo estás, amigo? Me llamo Haze y seré tu entrenador a partir de ahora. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Bulba, bulbasaur. – respondió este felizmente.

\- Parece que se llevan bien, es una buena señal. – dijo Ash complacido, mientras Haze lo retornaba a su Pokébola. – Bien, creo que ya estamos listos aquí. Volvamos a casa, la abuela nos espera.

\- Oye, Haze, ¿qué tal si hacemos algo de calentamiento? Sería bueno poner a prueba a tu nuevo Bulbasaur. No te preocupes, seré suave contigo.

\- Ja, como si lo necesitáramos. – dijo Haze. – No necesito que me lleves de la mano, hermana.

Los dos hermanos salieron corriendo fuera del laboratorio, dejando al campeón y al investigador a solas, riéndose de verlos todavía picarse uno al otro. Eso definitivamente les traía recuerdos.

\- Me recuerdan mucho a nosotros. – comentó Gary. – De nuevo, no es una sorpresa, considerando quien es su madre.

\- No querría que fuese de otro modo. – replicó Ash.

Por supuesto. Esos dos niños eran su mayor alegría, y más todavía porque quien los diera a luz fuese su amiga de la infancia más querida, gran rival y compañera de viaje.

* * *

_**Al mediodía…**_

Después del almuerzo, llegó el momento de la partida. Ashei y Haze ya habían recogido sus mochilas con todo lo que iban a necesitar.

Haze había decidido tomar la misma ruta inicial que su padre, ir a Ciudad Viridian primero, y casualmente, Ashei también planeaba ir para allá antes de tomar un desvío hacia Índigo para luego ir al Monte Plateado en Johto, lo que significaba que el primer tramo lo caminarían juntos. Ashei parecía encantada por esto, mientras que a Haze no le parecía divertido.

\- Vigila bien que tu hermano no se meta en problemas. – les advirtió Delia. – Aunque ambos sean entrenadores, es mejor que tengan cuidado allá afuera.

\- Déjalo en mis manos, abuelita. – dijo Ashei guiñando el ojo. – Con mi guía no hay forma de que vaya a perderse.

\- No empiecen ahora, puedo cuidarme solo. – replicó Haze. – En serio, abuelita, no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Más bien, tal vez sea yo quien tenga que cuidar que ella no se meta en problemas, ya sabes cómo es.

\- ¿Qué insinúas con eso?

\- Ya, es suficiente. – intervino Ash, antes que estallaran de nuevo. – Haze, el Gimnasio Viridian puede ser una buena opción para que inicies, pero es mejor que practiques un poco antes de desafiarlo. Confío en que lo harás bien.

\- Por supuesto, papá. No te voy a defraudar. – aseguró Haze.

\- Jaja, no espero menos de mi hermanito. – dijo su hermana. – Y si algo pasa, no te preocupes, allí estaré para consolarte y ayudar a que te levantes.

\- Pues gracias. – Haze entonces dio unos pasos. – ¿Quieres hacer una carrera? ¿Cuánto apuestas a que llego a Viridian antes que tú?

\- Jaja, no deberías hacer apuestas que no podrías ganar, hermanito.

\- Pues deberías poner tu dinero donde está tu boca. – replicó él dándole un ligero empujón en el hombro antes de salir corriendo. – ¡Tú la traes, Ash Junior!

\- ¡Que te digo que no me llames así! – exclamó ella antes de salir corriendo.

Los dos hermanos salieron corriendo hacia la salida de Pueblo Paleta, gritando y riéndose mientras Ashei trataba de alcanzar a Haze. Ash y Delia los observaron con algo de nostalgia, al tiempo que el entrenador cogía su teléfono para enviarle las fotos a su esposa, para que pudiera ver la partida de sus hijos.

\- Qué animados, me recuerdan tanto a ti y a Misty en esa época. – dijo Delia.

\- Bueno, son nuestros hijos, ¿qué esperabas? – dijo Ash. – Ambos empezaron mejor que yo en mi primer día. Si siguen a ese paso, algún día me superarán, estoy seguro de ello.

\- ¿Te preocupa eso? – preguntó Delia.

\- No, de ninguna manera. – repuso Ash con firmeza. – De hecho, quiero estar allí cuando eso suceda. Si les puedo entregar a ellos mis títulos de campeón cuando decida retirarme, será mucho mejor.

\- Pikachu. – agregó el roedor eléctrico.

Ash sabía que su viaje y su carrera como entrenador todavía no terminaban, aunque hubiese visto partir a sus dos hijos a su propia aventura. Ellos eran ahora su mayor orgullo y esperanzas para el futuro, y estaba seguro de que llegarían más lejos que él con la suficiente motivación.

Ash no podría pedir más en esta vida: era un entrenador exitoso, estaba casado con una mujer maravillosa, y sus dos hijos querían seguir sus pasos. Verlos crecer y convertirse en grandes Maestros Pokémon sería su mayor orgullo. Y él quería estar con ellos en cada paso importante que dieran. A diferencia de su propio padre, él no tuvo que abandonar a su familia para perseguir sus sueños. De hecho, su familia se había convertido en parte importante de ese sueño, y compartirlo con ellos le daba aún más felicidad.

El viaje y las aventuras nunca terminarían, e incluso cuando él decidiera retirarse, sus hijos se asegurarían de mantener vivo su legado.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Sí, sí, ya sé lo que me van a decir algunos, elegí quizás la opción más obvia y perezosa. Pero bueno, desde hacía tiempo que quería introducir a mis fankids PokéShipping así que aproveché la oportunidad, siendo los primeros que hago para el fandom de Pokémon (ya tenía unos para el ZeLink en The Legend of Zelda). Y qué puedo decir, soy alguien que gusta de epílogos distantes mostrando a los personajes felizmente casados y con hijos, así que demándenme.

En cuestión de apariencia no fue tan difícil crearlos, de hecho ya tenía visualizados cómo se verían ambos desde hacía algún tiempo, y a la hija hasta le había decidido la ropa (quise darle estilo personal así que se me ocurrió lo de los jeans con una pierna al aire). Lo más difícil fue quizás elegirles los nombres, ya que no quería irme con los más obvios siendo que son muchos los que usan Aaron, o Ashley, por ejemplo. Si bien decidirme por el nombre "Ashei" (para el apodo "Ash Jr.") no me llevó tanto tiempo (gracias Twilight Princess), al hijo me costó mucho más, ya que quería darle un nombre que hiciera referencia a la madre igual como la hija lo hacía con el padre. Por fortuna, gracias a **Shadechu Nightray **logré encontrar el de "Haze", como una variante de "Mist". ¡Gracias por eso, amiga!

Y bien, una última cosa, este fácilmente puede quedar como un epílogo distante para cualquiera de mis continuidades, incluyendo la que inicié con "Más de lo que ves". Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, con esto cubro el Día 3 y el tema de Final del Anime. ¡Hasta mañana!


End file.
